


Cognitive Daydreams

by Shelbo, Weyhey_Britishboyz



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Fanfiction, Harry Stylinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbo/pseuds/Shelbo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weyhey_Britishboyz/pseuds/Weyhey_Britishboyz
Summary: "They were happily ever after..."





	

Louis howled with laughter, hitting his hand against the steering wheel in attempt to grasp ahold of himself. "Who the hell would suck dick like that?" He asked between breaths, nearly to tears as he glanced from the road to his best friend Stan. The other brown haired lad too had been close to tears in laughter as he explained his latest hookup to Louis, which in the end lead to Stan bailing even before he finished. 

A stupid smile was present on Louis lips, continuously glancing over at Stan as he told his story with great enthusiasm. It was a Saturday night, and the stars seemed to disappear from the sky due to streetlights and headlights that shined in their eyes. The long day spent with all of their friends, had come to an end, and he and Stan decided to call it a night and head back to his campus dorm. Louis couldn't even remember the last time he had laughed this hard, he couldn't even fucking stop. His stomach ached with pain, barely able to catch a breath, and it was the same for the lad sitting beside him.

"I don't know!" Stan exclaimed, laughing loudly as he threw his head back. "I just had to get out of there, I thought she was going to bite my dick off!" He continued, leaning forward to turn the radio up when a song came on that caught his attention. 

"You are an absolute asshole, you know that right?" Louis said, still chuckling slightly.He glanced back to the road momentarily, shaking his head with that wide grin still plastered on his face.

"Well if I'm such an asshole you might as well just stop being friends with me," He sarcastically remarked, narrowing his eyes at Louis as if he truly were serious. He obviously knew Stan wasn't though, only rolling his eyes. Their banters were a regular part of their day, but only harmless ones. They're friendship was one many envied upon, it seemed that everyone secretly wanted to be a part of it, but couldn't, not because Louis or Stan wouldn't let them, but because they were just that close. They were like brothers, and nothing could change that. 

"Oh come on, who else would put up with your damned Shakira obsession?" He laughed and leaned forward once again to switch the radio to CD, and Louis already knew what would be filling his car, another song by Shakira herself. Louis groaned, looking over at Stan with an annoyed expression, reaching to change back to the radio, "We listen to this CD every day we can go a day without-"

"Fuck no" Stan retorted, reaching for the button as well to push his arm out of the way. Louis laughed, his attention to the road not paying him any mind as he continued to fight with Stan, not even taking in the way the car swerved into the opposite highway lane.

"Louis!" Was all he had heard Stan scream before he saw a massive truck hurdling towards them, the blaring horns screeching in his ears like a siren before everything went from pure white light, to black. 

*

Louis jolted awake, sitting upright as his chest rose and fell rapidly in attempt to catch his breath. He was in English class. His racing heart didn't take a chance to slow as he took in his surroundings: the bright classroom lights, hundreds of bored eyes, and a teacher talking utter nonsense. It was just a dream. He let out a huge breath, regaining his composer and sulking back in his chair, almost wishing it hadn't been a dream just so that he didn't have to sit through another hour of this class. 

"Hell of a dream you were having," a deep voice from beside Louis spoke, grabbing his attention. He glanced over to the lad sitting beside him, greeted with green eyes containing amusement that Louis didn't appreciate.

He rolled his eyes in response to the look this random ass guy gave him, crossing his arms over his chest and scoffing, "Fuck off...pay attention," he mumbled.

"I wasn't the one talking in my sleep," he retorted, to which Louis returned with a narrowed glare. He wasn't in the best interest to deal with some smart ass with hair down to his shoulders.

"Why are you even sitting here," Louis said, a hint of annoyance laced within his words. "This seat has always been open and-," his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He swore he would have noticed him considering his jawline looked as if it was carved from stone, so he figured he must be new. 

"First day here, and what a great one your making it," he said, sarcastically of course, as he shook his head only to take his eyes from Louis back to the board. 

A judgmental gaze lingered on the stranger, wondering who the hell this guy thought he was with his black skinny jeans and band t-shirt. Most people left him alone due to his notorious reputation throughout the school, so he didn't appreciate this assholes smart mouth. To put it lightly Louis was pretty popular within the school walls, for he was outgoing and although he would talk to anyone, his attitude certainly rubbed his peers the wrong way. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but only to be interrupted by the professor, "Mr. Tomlinson, would you please take into consideration that there are people trying to learn, I can hear you all the way own here," he spoke through the microphone, staring up at him with a scowl upon his features. 

The rest of the class was spent in silence, thankfully in Louis opinion, and when it was time to be dismissed he was quick to get up and leave, not wanting to converse with that asshole anymore than he needed to. He was probably being over dramatic towards the lad, he was only trying to make conversation, but honestly Louis didn't care. 

*

The next day, Louis arrived late to English, walking in as the professor was mid sentence, probably starting a new lesson. He normally would have just stayed at his dorm but he decided he honestly had nothing to do since all of his friends decided to be goody goodies all of a sudden. "Aah, nice to see you actually decided to show up today Mr. Tomlinson," Roger, the teacher, spoke.

Louis let out a little laugh, before speaking, "Nice to see you shave for once," he said, which had resulted numerous chuckles throughout the mass of students.

Roger let out a sarcastic chuckle, waving him off, "Very funny, now go sit down," he said. Louis didn't say another word as he made his way up to his usual seat, which was empty. Some eyes still lingered on him but he didn't care, he only minded the fact that the same curly haired asshole was sat beside his seat. From the isle he stared at him, the lads green eyes looking right back at him with an amused smirk. 

Making his way to his seat in the middle of the row, he really had wished he stayed in bed, and as he sat down he made the decision not to even talk to the guy. "Plan to drool on your desk again today?" The guy, which still went unnamed, spoke as Louis got out his computer. Nothing but a glare was given in return, wishing he'd just be left alone. 

"That wasn't a rhetorical question," curly said crudely as he rolled his eyes, the stranger wondering himself why Louis was such an ass. The blue eyes boy let out a huff and didn't take his eyes off the screen, just thinking that maybe he'd get the hint that the lad wasn't interested in talking to some cocky asshole. He himself wasn't very humble, but this guy acted as if the whole world would bow down at his feet. With his smirk and eyebrow that always seemed to be raised Louis knew that he certainly thought highly of himself. "But you're obviously going to ignore me an-" 

"Would you please shut up," Louis snapped, his voice slightly raised so that people around him turned their gazes upon them, only to give them a nasty look. "I don't want to talk to your rude ass so leave me the hell alone," he added, his eyes finally on him with a nasty glare. He was so close to just getting up and moving to a different seat, but that would only mean that the other guy won, and he surely wasn't going to let that happen

He didn't even know his name and he absolutely hated him, but maybe it was just because he was just as egotistical as he was. Louis of course wouldn't admit that to himself, for that would just disprove the whole idea of being arrogant in itself. 

He heard the stranger mumbled something to him in response, but Louis didn't even care enough to listen, simply awaiting the minute he could get out of this hell hole. It was finally Friday and he couldn't wait to leave.

*

"Louis!" Emily exclaimed as she came through his door without a knock. He and his roommate, Adam, had been seated on the tiny couch that sat in front of their laptop they used as a tv as they passed a joint between each other. 

A groan had swept passed his lips as she slammed the door shut, his head rested on the back of the couch. "Why are you so loud," he whined to her, in light heart though, for they were really good friends.

"Oh shut up," She waved him off as she went to sit beside him on the couch, the joint stolen from his fingers to hers. Louis eyes scanned Emily with a raised eyebrow as his wonder towards the need of a fancy silk dress passed through his mind 

"Nice to see you too," Adam had spoke sarcastically, annoyance laced within his words as he rolled his eyes. Louis wouldn't have even noticed it if he hadn't been aware of the thing Adam had for Emily, which he wouldn't do a single damn thing about. 

"Hey Adam," She chimed, barely even giving him a glance.

"Why are you so dressed up," Louis asked flatly, raising his eyebrow despite his lack of interest. When he asked that, she had jumped up, going over to the pile of clothes on the floor that were probably clean and rummaged through them.

"Because...someone I've been seeing invited me to a party and he said I could bring a friend," She said, holding up a shirt that was completely wrinkled, only to throw it back down. 

"Who is it?" Adam piped in, to which Louis glanced at him, slightly shaking his head. He didn't know why his room mate didn't just fucking go for it. Adam honestly was hot as hell and if he wasn't straight he sure as hell would have fucked with him already. 

"Harry Styles," She answered, and since she was going through his closet she wasn't able to see the disappointment clearly expressed on Adams face. 

"Oh yeah...he's in my art class," He simply said, sounding the least bit of concerned.

"Why the hell don't you bring one of your chick friends, I don't want to go to some guys party," Louis intervened, crossing his arms over his chest. He had really planned just to do absolutely jack shit that night, until she decided to burst in his room. 

"Because you haven't gotten laid in a while and it's about time...I'm doing you a favor," She reasoned, finally throwing a button down shirt at his bare torso. She stood her ground, putting her hands on her hips after she had tossed her long black hair behind her shoulder. 

"Fuck off, my body count doesn't concern you," He said, huffing and taking another drag. He tossed the shirt beside him, making no efforts to move or even consider going out that night. 

"It does when you're a total ass when you haven't had something up yours," She retorted, as she looked for a pair of jeans. 

Louis glared at Emily, as he wondered why he still hung out with her when half the time she just pissed him off. "Just fucking go Louis," Adam said, getting tired of their bantering. "She's right you've been a total dickhead," he added, snatching the smoke from his fingers. Louis kicked at his room mate, giving him a nasty glare that was only returned with a middle finger. 

"Besides, I don't really give a shit if you want to, I'm making you," Emily said as she went over to him and roughly pulled at his arm to get up.

Louis pulled against her efforts to make him stand up, huffing once more. "What do I get out of it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "And I don't just mean getting drunk and hooking up with some stranger," he added as she just had parted her lips to speak.

She was stumped after Louis had added that last part, but piped back up a second later, "I'll do that essay that's overdue in English for you," She bribed, wiggling her eyebrows at him. Emily was smart, anyone could easily realize that, but she certainly wasn't the one to hang out with the nerds, hence the reason she's even friends with Louis. 

"Fine," He easily agreed, getting up and going to get dressed. He honestly still hadn't been looking forward to this damned party, but maybe it wouldn't turn out to be a complete shit show...or he had hoped it wouldn't.


End file.
